Tauradonna Fanfic
by StarryUnicorn1123
Summary: (A/N: Ok I know this is my first story but it belongs to my best friend jazzy whom I'm sharing this account with I hope you enjoy) A tauradonna fanfic where Blake is forced to rejoin the White Fang and redevelops feelings for Adam. Kinda describes a couple other ships including Bumblebee, and White Rose. Disclaimer: Me nor Jazzy own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth
1. Chapter 1: Running and Captured-

Chapter 1: Running and Captured-

Blake ran for her dear life. She was dead. She was so dead. A whip struck her down. "Ilia… please…" Ilia narrowed her eyes. "Blake I'm so sorry. But I don't have a choice." Blake looked at her in disbelief. Someone she thought could trust, had killed her parents. The whip hit her in the head. Blake tried to stay conscious, but it was no use. Her parents were dead, Sun was fatally hurt, Yang lost her arm, and her friends were targets of the leader of the White Fang. All because of her.

Blake woke up to two White Fang members dragging her across the fortress.. Furious, she quickly twisted and punched one of them. The member screamed in pain as Blake ran. She looked up. Maybe she could reach the window. Ilia's whip wrapped around her foot and dragged her back. The guards took hold of her. Ilia had tears down her face. "Blake I'm…" Blake's eyes blazed in fury. "Don't tell me you're sorry! You killed my parents! As we speak, you are leading me to my DEATH!" Ilia flinched. She had a hurt expression on her face. Blake could care less. Try having your parents murdered by someone you call a "friend" Blake thought. She noticed that they were leading her down into a dungeon. What is he planning? The guards shoved her into a cell. "Consider yourself lucky. The high leader is away. We'll keep you here until he returns. Blake glared as they walked away.

Yang looked at the black ribbon. It was Blake's. Yang had always been mad at her. Why had she ran? Why did she leave? Blake was her best friend. And she left her. Yang walked out to take a walk and clear her mind. Suddenly, Ruby ran into her. "Yang help! It's Sun!" Yang froze in shock. "Sun?! How?" Ruby eyes were wide with panic. "I don't know, but he has a bullet in his back." Yang could feel terror replacing her blood. "Come on!" Ruby said urgently as she ran. Yang sprinted after her. Weiss was doing her best to wrapped the wound in bandages. "Sun, what happened?" Sun looked up at her. "The White... Fang has Blake….They're here in Mistril! Y-You…. have help her." He rasped. Then he stopped. Everything stopped. Yang looked at Weiss. She shook her head sadly. Sun was dead.

A couple days had passed. All of them were on the couch. Blake was alive. "We have to help Blake!" Weiss looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Oh sure! We'll just stroll in and BOOM! Blake is saved." Yang felt her eyes turn red. "She will die if we don't!" Ruby stood up. "Yang is right. We can't just leave her. But it will be risky. We'll need a plan…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue and Agree

**Chapter 2: The Rescue and Agreement-**

It had been a whole week. Blake gave up hope. At least she'd see her parents. She heard Imitating footsteps come down the stairs. Blake's cat ears perked up in fear as the figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello my darling."

Blake felt herself pushing up against the wall. It was Adam. His red hair glowed luminously in the lighting of the dungeon. "What do want?" Adam smiled. Even with his mask on, he still wore a murderous look. "Well first off, I still have a promise to fulfill. Only you won't be here to see me do it." Adam opened the cell and unsheathed sword his and held to her neck. "Goodbye my darling." Blake looked at him in terror as he prepared to strike. Suddenly, a golden blaze shot down the steps. Adam glared furiously. "I should have finished you off quicker!" Blake couldn't believe her eyes. "Yang!" Yang ignored her. "I'm gonna shoot your arm off! See how well you manage!" Yang fired. Bullets where practically raining from the sky. Adam used his sword to deflect them. Adam glared. "You're cornered." Yang said smugly. Then he grinned. "Am I? Am I really?" Suddenly, a tunnel opened up were the wall was. Adam ran as the tunnel closed behind him. Yang looked at Blake. "Yang I'm sorry! I should've of never left I should've been brave. I'm…" Yang wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you." Yang let go of her. "We need to help the others!" Yang said tossing Gambol Shroud to her. "Wait how did you find this place? Or know that Adam would be down here?" Yang smiled. "Your chameleon friend." Blake froze. Ilia had helped her escape. At the risk of her own life. Maybe she was sorry. Maybe she wasn't that bad. "Come on!" Yang called. Blake nodded and followed.

The fight was echoing with growls and battle cries. A White Fang member came up behind Ruby, ready to strike her down. As Yang was about to call a warning, Weiss slashed fiercely at the member, practically slashing him into pieces. Yang looked at Blake. "Fire at them from up here!" She yelled over The chaos. Blake nodded as Gambol Shroud went into it's shotgun form. Yang and Blake fired shots at any Faunus that neared close to Ruby and Weiss. Pretty soon, all the Faunus were running for their pathetic lives. Yang leaped down with Blake to join Ruby and Weiss. Ruby leaped up and down with excitement. "We did it!" Blake smiled for a second. Then as soon as it came, it left, as if she just remembered something. "Ok well let's leave before…" A red flash leaped from out of the shadows. "Leaving so soon my darling?" Adam grinned. Before Blake could speak, Adam leaped into the air and struck the ground. The impact knocked over Yang and the others, leaving them paralyzed, lying on the ground. "I haven't forgotten my promise to you Blake!" Adam looked at them. "Now which one should I kill first. They all looked like they'd put up a pretty amusing fight…" Blake look at him in disbelief. Adam smiled. "Now let's see…" Blake interrupted him. "Wait! I have a offer." Adam looked at her in interest. "What is your deal my love?" Yang saw that Blake was trying her best to not to look completely scared. But then again, she was negotiating with someone who wanted her dead. "Fight me," Adam raised his eyebrow. "If I win, you let me go and don't target any of my friends for 3 months. If you win," Adam interrupted her mid-sentence. "I get to kill your friends. I know." Yang glared at him. _Try! I dare you!_ Yang thought with hate. Blake continued. "Better. If you win, I-I'll…" Blake looked at Yang. Yang knew exactly what she was going to do. "Blake no you can't!" Adam's sheath turned into a rifle. He was about to fire at Yang when Blake jumped in front of him. "Adam stop!" Adam stood and glared at Yang for a moment then looked away. "If you win, I'll rejoin the White Fang." Adam looked shocked for second. Then smiled. "That's a risky offer. You seem confident you'll win." Blake stared at him. Her expression was unreadable. "But I can't be sure you'll be loyal." He looked at Weiss. "If I win, to insure that you will be completely loyal, the Schee girl dies." Blake looked at Weiss (who was muttering a bunch of curse words) then back at Adam. "But…" Adam interrupted her and smiled slyly. "It's that or nothing my darling." Yang looked at Weiss. She looked more angry than scared. Like she didn't want to be some assignment. Meanwhile, Ruby stared at Weiss. Like she was hoping that this was a dream and she was about to wake up. "Fine. We have a deal." Blake was about to reach for Gambol Shroud. When Adam stopped her. "Not now. In three days. I don't really like an unfair battle. They're pretty boring to fight." Blake glared. She helped them up. Her cat ears were angled towards Adam. Yang looked at Blake as they left. "I just got my best friend back, and now she's going away forever." Yang felt a tear rolled down her face. Blake hugged her. "I'm not leaving. Because I'm going to win this battle."


End file.
